Wonderland
by zobomonster
Summary: Everyone wears a mask. They're all mindless drones, only taking orders from those above them. What happens to those who stray from the herd? To those who break free?
1. Wonderland

**Wonderland**  
>Ch. 1<p>

* * *

><p>In. Out. In. Out. Deep Breathes. Relax. Be calm. Be confident.<p>

"I can do this."

The microphone suddenly felt so heavy in her hands. The curtains slowly opened, revealing the bored uninterested faces of teenagers more than eager for this stupid little show to be over. Sweat pooled at the bottom of her mask, which ended right under the soft curve of her cheeks. The spotlight burned her eyes causing her to look to the others on the stage with her. They **all **could do this.

Gaining her confidence, she turned towards the audience and smiled as the music started playing through the loud speakers. Taking the mic of its stand, she strode to the front of the stage.

'_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest__  
><em>_I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me__  
><em>_Don't want those stilettos I'm not-not Cinderella  
>I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor'<em>

Her long cherry pink hair flowed with her every move. Her upper face obscured with a plastic bunny mask. All that could be seen were her vivid apple green eyes, and bright poison red colored lips. A short black dress joined with a short red riding hood and black boots gave her the freedom to move freely across the stage.

'_You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty-beauty  
>Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?<br>I want it all but I want you more  
>Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple?'<em>

Turning her back to the audience she danced around the other girls, also donning bunny masks, playing instruments and smiling as they swayed along with her to the music.

'_I don't believe in fairytales (Oh nonono)  
>I don't believe in fairytales (Oh nonono)<br>I don't believe in fairytales (Oh nonono)  
>But I believe in you and me<em>

_Take me to Wonderland_

_Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland  
>Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland<br>Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland_

_Wonderland, Wonderland'_

The crowd was silent for once, not heckling or gossiping through the performance like they did for all the previous acts.

'_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night  
>My dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide<br>Don't let me in your tower show me your magic powers  
>I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger-danger'<em>

She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, entering into her own Wonderland. Using one hand to hold the microphone close to her mouth, she used the other and pushed some invisible force away from her body. Her arm swung around her body, causing her bracelets to bump into each other and create a soft jingling noise.

'_I want the love the money and the perfect ending_  
><em>You want the same as I-I so stop pretending<em>  
><em>I wanna show you how ya good we can be together<em>  
><em>I wanna love you through the night I'll be your sweet disaster'<em>

She started to spin in circles on the stage, something that seemed so innocent and childish only made her look enchanting and gave off an I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck attitude.

'_I don't believe in fairytales (Oh nonono)  
>I don't believe in fairytales (Oh nonono)<br>I don't believe in fairytales (Oh nonono)  
>But I believe in you and me<em>

_Take me to Wonderland_

_Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland  
>Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland<br>Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland_

_Wonderland, Wonderland  
>Wonderland, Oh'<em>

Falling to her knees she raised her free hand straight above her head and moved her body in a slightly erotic way, her eyes still closed.

'_I believe in you and me  
>I don't believe in fairytales<br>I don't believe in fairytales  
>I don't believe in fairytales<br>But I believe in you and me'_

Standing up, she opened her eyes and stared into the crowd before her. Looking around, she lifted her hand to her face and pulled the mask off. She peered down at the mask in her hand, and then tossed it into the sea of faces. She was sick of wearing the stupid mask she was forced to wear every day. Sick of trying to please everyone. They all wore masks just like her. Mindless sheep going along blinding with whatever the top of the food chain wanted. No one questioned power. What's the point? Social damnation? No, no one wants that. Being able to form your own opinions or voice them, for that matter, is not how things work in social circles. Only one person can be in charge, and if you're stupid enough to question their authority, you'll be blacklisted and anyone who comes in contact with you will bear the same punishment. No one wants to live four years of their life alone, even if it is the stupid meaningless years of high school that everyone says "You'll just look back and laugh at it later!"

No you won't. It takes a long time to heal. Yes, you can pretend that everything's fine and that you don't give a shit what anyone thinks. But don't lie, you know it fucking hurts. And those four years are never just those four years. College is the exact same thing. And you know what? So is life. Everyone will judge you for every little tiny thing you do. You just have to be strong and absorb everything they say and use it to make yourself grow. You have nothing to prove to anyone else except for yourself. Once you can accept yourself for all that you are, you will find that the insults and sneers will mean absolutely nothing. It means you are being yourself that you can think on your own, that you don't need to be told WHO you are. That makes people jealous, because they have to have someone tell them who they are.

You have freedom, which is the greatest power anyone could have. Use it proudly.

'_Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland  
>Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland<br>Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland  
>Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland<br>I believe in you and me  
>Wonderland<em>

_Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland  
>Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland<br>Take me to, Take me to, Take me to Wonderland_

_Take me to Wonderland, Take me to Wonderland'_

Fly.

* * *

><p>The song used is<strong> Wonderland by Natalia Kills<strong>, and it has been stuck in my head for days now.

God, I've noticed that almost every single one of my stories has something to do with a song. Music just inspires me to write, so I do. I wrote this chapter in about one hour, around 1:30 this morning, and I still want to write more. I'm probably going to be writing until my eyes bleed and it's sunny outside. Maybe I should actually get started on finishing all the rest of my stories, ahahah.


	2. Break You Hard

**Wonderland**  
>Ch. 2 Break You Hard<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm about to break you<br>Ha-Ha-Ha'_

**-Two Months Ago-**

"Hey four-eyes, hurry the fuck up!"

Sakura pushed her glasses further up her nose and looked at the person yelling back at her, Karin the most popular girl in school.

"Coming! Sorry, I had to finish writing your book essay!" Sakura shuffled the many books and papers in her arms and ran after Karin and her group, the bun on the center of her head bobbing back and forth.

"Whatever, you know I hate waiting." Karin lazily replied not even looking at Sakura, but inspecting her fresh manicure.

"Good God what is _that?_" One of her goons sneered at Sakura's outfit.

"Wha-what's wrong with it?" Looking into her reflection on the window the schools trophy case, she slowly evaluated herself, her long pink her pulled into a messy bun on top of her head a few stray pieces fell loose from running after Karin and framed her face. Too large black-framed glasses fell down her nose, and made her face seem smaller than it really was. A long red knit sweater fell to just above her knees accompanied with black tights. Her arms full of the goons papers and school books. On her feet were the dirtiest, oldest pair of chucks that ever existed, but she loved them and they always brought her good luck. _'I don't understand, I thought this is was what's cool to wear.'_

"Wha-what isn't wrong with it?" The goon mocked.

"Very librarian couture" Another goon snickered.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Shut up all of you. We'll just go shopping after school and get this fashion disaster fixed."

All the girls giggled and started ranting about all the designer items they saw the Celebs wearing in their girly magazines.

Sakura panicked, she knew she shouldn't go; she had absolutely no money to spare right now. But she had no other choice; her life would become hell if she refused the offer.

Karin smirked at the eagerness of the girls, and turned her attention towards Sakura. "Front of the school at exactly three. Don't be late."

Pushing past the girls Karin walked right up to Sakura, and took the paper on the top of the pile. "This paper better give me and A, I can't afford to fail another class."

Without waiting for a reply she left, all the other girls quickly following yelling for her to slow down, each taking a paper or book from Sakura.

Sakura was left alone in the hallway staring at her own reflection. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Why can't I be pretty?"

* * *

><p>'<em>This is not a love song<br>Hunny if you want one better turn it off  
>Everything was working<br>Hunny when we kissed and never spoke at all  
>Slammin' doors and breakin' plates<br>Somethin' else I'd rather break  
>Johnny boy, it's time to take it like a man-man-man'<em>

Sakura waited on the steps, preferring to be early as to not upset Karin. Biting her already mutilated nails, she heard girlish shrills behind her. Eyes widening, she hastily pulled her nails from her mouth. If Karin found her biting her nails again…..That was not a humiliation she could survive again.

"Ya bitches ready!" Karin yelled, coming up behind Sakura and popping her gum in her ear.

Smiling nervously, all Sakura could do was nod her head yes and she followed the girls out of the school parking lot and into the city.

The window displays showing off all the latest designs and fashion in the little shops and boutiques made up the large three story, outdoor shopping center. There was no roof which let in fresh breathable air, and not the normal stank of malls that always made Sakura's eyes burn.

"Come ooooon!" Karin whined, leaning off the railing of the escalator taking her to the third floor.

Her little outburst grabbed the attention of all the men surrounding her, and her low cut shirt and Wonderbra made sure that all the attention stayed on her.

Men whistled and yelled out cheesy pick up lines and perverted innuendos.

All the girls followed lead, pushing their chests up and pouting their lips, wanting to receive the same attention.

Playing with her glasses, Sakura kept her eyes on her feet and followed wordlessly behind everyone.

"Hey Pinky, how you doin'!" One of the guys yelled out, followed by cats calls and howls.

"Yeah baby, I'll let you check me out anytime!" All the guys once admiring Karin now turned all their focus onto the shy Pinkette who hide behind her hands.

Her face turned a bright crimson from embarrassment as she hurried up the escalator to escape their view.

Karin's face quickly turned a crimson red color, slightly matching Sakura's, but not due to embarrassment. No, not at all. She was furious. How dare that little tramp take all the attention away from her? She was Karin for God's sake! The head cheerleader, the IT girl, everyone wanted to be her friend. She offered the girl a spot at popularity because she felt pity for the poor thing, and now look at her, throwing all that kindness back into Karin's face. The tramp was going to be taught a little lesson about where her rightful place was, and she better make sure to not forget it.

Karin broke out of her thoughts to see that all the girls had left her behind and already entered her favorite store. She stomped her pretty little pedicured toes and Jimmy Choo heels into the store, "Hey whores, what do you think you're doing?"

She angrily looked around to them fawning over _her_, holding cute little skirts up to her tiny waist.

"This shade would look so pretty on you!" Fujita, one of her most loyal followers, squealed while holding a large case of eye shadow next to _her_ face. "Now close your eyes, take off those damn glasses and let the magic happen!" She giggled, dabbing the brush into a deep plum color. "It will totally make your eyes pop!"

Karin walked up to the girls and loudly cleared her throat. _'Look how influential these girls are, one little floozy gets some attention and they're ready to bow down to her every need!'_

"Now remember girls we're here to make our little Sakura look like a somewhat fashionable young lady, not a porn star." Karin smirked, loving the way Sakura's face fell. "Let's get to it!"

All the girls rushed away, not wanting to be the next victim. But before Fujita left she pushed the small make up case into Sakura's hands and whispered into her ear, "Don't listen to what Karin says, you look fantastic!" She smiled and ran off in search of more girly necessities.

Sakura blushed at the girls compliment, not noticing that Karin was closing in on her. Her four inch heels giving her the height she needed to stand over Sakura's petite form. Karin put on a predatory grin and looked down at her. "You're so small, Sakura. It's so, so quaint, ya know?" Karin feigned innocence and used the wise words of her mother, the perfect trophy wife, _'If a person has no flaws, you make them think that the positive things about them __**are**__ their flaws.'_

Sakura looked at the case of makeup in her hands. She felt small, small and powerless. But this was the price to pay for popularity, right?

"That's some pretty make-up you have there, you going to get it?" Karin innocently asked.

"I don't really think I'm going to buy it, maybe next time…" Sakura drifted off, she really, _really _wanted the makeup, but the small case of makeup itself cost an entire week's paycheck.

Karin's smirk grew, "I never said anything about buying it. It's something we like to call the five finger discount." She put her hand in front of Sakura's face and wiggled her fingers.

Sakura's eyes slowly widened. "But…but isn't that illegal?"

Karin snorted, "Look around you doll, everyone else is doing it."

Sakura looked around to see almost every girl slyly looking over their shoulder and slipping perfume and makeup, shoes, clothes, whatever they could get their hands on into their designer purses. Karin moved behind Sakura and grabbed her shoulders. "So what do you do now, doll?" Karin started to open the messenger bag resting on Sakura's shoulder. "Take the pretty makeup."

Against every bone in her body, Sakura moved her hands automatically and deposited the makeup into the bag. She wasn't even listening to herself anymore, her body was being controlled by Karin and there was nothing she could do about it. Though little did she know, before the flap on her messenger bag closed, Karin slipped a small black dress into her bag with the tag still on.

"Ok girlies, time to go, I'm bored now." Karin left the store, watching the girls leave the store and let out a sigh of relief when the buzzers didn't go off.

Sakura headed to the door, she knew she looked guilty but thankfully the clerk was busy with another customer. She was almost there, almost safe, and as she was about to think she was homefree, the buzzers went off.

The clerk gave her full attention to the girls loitering outside the store now. "SECURITY!"

"RUUUUUUN!"

Sakura panicked and felt her heart start to force its way out of her chest, looking back to see three beefy security guards coming their way. She ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could. Her petite form made it easy to slip through the crowd without wasting any time. Down the first escalator, past the pretzel truck and the ice cream parlor, then down the second escalator, she didn't even remember breathing. The exit was so close, she could hear the other girls laughing manically all around her, this obviously wasn't their first time.

She could feel her pulse racing throughout her body, the adrenaline pumping in her veins giving her a strength she never knew she had. She felt strangely alive. Scared as all fuck, but alive. She rushed out the doors and down the street; the train station wasn't very far from here. People moved out from in front of her, as if they were scared, _of her. _She knew she must have looked like a crazy person, but at this current moment she didn't give a rat's ass.

The train was coming into the station as she followed the other girls lead and jumped the turnstile. Rushing onto the relatively empty train, she sat down in an empty seat. The train doors closed, and she could hear the girls cheering and sharing high fives.

Was this what freedom felt like?

She knew it was wrong, but Karin only meant the best for her. Only wanted to make her stronger.

Right?

* * *

><p>'<em>Kiss the boys and make 'em cry<br>Make 'em cry, make 'em cry  
>Don't need your heart 'cause I got mine<br>I got mine, I got mine'_

Sakura couldn't believe it. The hottest guy in the entire school asked _her_ out! She spun once more in front of her mother's floor length mirror, her the stolen black dress spinning with her.

Her mother laughed, pulling the hair clips out of her mouth, "Honey, you look breathtaking! He is the luckiest guy in the world. What's his name again?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Mom I told you a million times! Sasuke!" Her eyes glossed over as she brought her hands to rest underneath her chin and swooned, "He is the captain of the football team, and he is so dreeeeamy."

Shaking her head, her mother let out another radiant laugh, "That is such a pretty dress, baby. Did you get it at the store with your friends yesterday?"

Sakura bit her lip hesitant on what she wanted to say, she never once lied to her mom. They shared everything together. But she couldn't bring herself to tell her mom the truth. She didn't want her mom to know what she did.

"Oh! Isn't it pretty? My friend bought it for me!" Sakura had her head down, pretending to smooth out the wrinkles. She knew that if she looked her mom in the eyes, everything would spill out.

"It fits you perfectly. I hope to one day meet this oh so mysterious friend. She seems to be a very good influence on you." Her mother looked proud, happy that Sakura was able to make friends at this new school. Her daughter was to shy for her own good, and never really had very many friends.

Sakura nervously giggled, "Yeah, one day."

They both looked up at the sound of the doorbell. "He's here!" Sakura screamed, checking herself one more time in the mirror to make sure everything was just perfect.

"I'll go get the door!" Her mother yelled as she raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the front door.

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled at her reflection.

"I can do this."

* * *

><p>'<em>Take my love<br>Before I go  
>'Cause you should know<br>I'm about to break you hard  
>Take my love (take my love)<br>Before I go  
>'Cause you should know<br>I'm about to break you hard'_

His onyx colored eyes looked at her with a soft kindness. He looked at her as if she was the most desirable woman in the world. Even with all the big breasted waitresses practically throwing themselves at him, he kept his eyes glued to Sakura.

The restaurant he took her was so posh, and Sakura couldn't even figure out how to pronounce the damn name. Everything on the menu was in French, and the only she could make out were the way to large numbers next to dish. Sasuke just laughed at her puzzled look, and ordered for her.

The candles on the table cast a soothing glow over the table making Sasuke seem like Prince Charming.

After dinner, they strolled through the park taking the long way back to Sakura's house. They chatted about everything, school, the news, family and friends. There was never a dull or awkward moment.

It was perfect.

When they reached the front steps of the two story house Sakura and her mom shared with her mom's roommates, Sasuke reached out and put his hand on her cheek. Slowly, as if not to scare her, he leaned down and kissed her. Her very first kiss, taken by the man of her dreams.

Now it was perfect. The perfect first date. The perfect first kiss. The perfect guy. Nothing could have made this night any better.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura made her way upstairs into her room and threw herself onto the bed. Her mom burst into her room, sat on the edge of the bed and demanded every little detail.

They didn't fall asleep until the entire story was told, and told, and told, and the sun was just starting to rise outside her window.

* * *

><p>'<em>Break you hard<br>Break you hard  
>I'm about to break you hard<br>Break you hard  
>Break you hard<br>I'm about to break you _

_Boom boom smash  
>Boom boom crash<br>Boom boom smash  
>Boom boom crash'<em>

Two weeks had past and Sakura felt like she was floating on a cloud. Every day he would walk her to class, leave flowers at her locker, and carry her books. After school he would walk her home. Last night he even took her to the carnival and won her a huge pink teddy bear.

Upon entering school this morning she intended to tell Karin every juicy little detail of last night's date, and how she and Sasuke made out for the first time. She heard girls whispering and snickering at her as she past, but nothing right now could bring her down.

Nothing at all.

That was, until she found Karin, outside, underneath the bleachers. Practically dry humping Sasuke, the guy Karin said would be perfect for her. Sakura hid behind the corner of the brick wall, hand covering her mouth as she tried not to cry.

"Soooooo," Karin purred, pushing herself against him, "How did the little….outing go?"

Sasuke smirked, "Exactly as planned. I practically had her eating out of my hand."

Karin's voice laced with venom, "Serves that little bitch, right! Thinking she was better than me. Puh-Lease. She is nothing, and tonight she will learn her place"

"The boys have already set up the cameras in the gym. All I have to do is convince her to have sex with me, and catch her undressing on tape. It won't be hard; she thinks I'm some sort of saint."

They both laughed and resumed eating each other's faces off.

A renegade tear slipped past her eyelashes and she ran. Her vision blurred, and she pointlessly tried to wipe her eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. She wasn't sure how she ended up back at her house, all she remember is locking herself in her room for days while her mother yelled through the door asking for her to open up.

She didn't eat or sleep, just stared at the pink teddy bear sitting in the corner of her room.

'_Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy  
>Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy<br>Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (sit down, hold still)  
>Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy<br>Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (it'll only hurt for a moment)  
>Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (and before you even open your eyes)<br>Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (i'ma break you hard)  
>Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (i'll be gone)'<em>

* * *

><p>The song is called <strong>Break You Hard by Natalia Kills. <strong>An amazing artist and I just can't stop listening to her music.

Anyways, please read and review! 3


End file.
